halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Project GUARDIAN
The entire point of the project is to try and create abilities in living things that technology can already do, money isn't an issue ShotgunStudios 20:01, October 26, 2009 (UTC) sorry about that, it was entirely accidental. --ShotgunStudios 20:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Im just saying yes, it would be cheaper, but that's not what GUARDIAN is aiming for. And its not our technology, its an advanced alien race, which would give them more advanced technology. This, added with forerunner artifacts that they could pull technology from might very well make them able to preform such experiments. ...Yes, but you are missing the point... Its not impossible, improbable maybe, but not impossible. So, what point ama I missing? The forerunners did things much more complex than the GUARDAINs have. Keyword almost, its possible. They can teleport, and Guilty Spark can pretty much absorb the index, how does that work? <--ShotgunStudios 00:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a freak science show to me. Elites with super-elite powers designed to save the Elite world from the bad Elites! *cues Powerpuffgirls Theme* With these Elites, they will cure the Elite world out of the evil Mojo-domo-jojo! *Powerpuffgirls theme ends*--Lol@Phailure 00:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) its not an elite world, and they arent designed to save the people, but rather to control them. Plus, GUARDIANs are just test subjects for the augments, not the final product. --ShotgunStudios 00:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Err, you're not quite getting the point here. Your "augmentations" don't in the slightest make sense. This isn't a comic book where you can explain things with explanations that in themselves don't make sense. If you get bitten by a highly-irradiated spider you'd get radiation poisoning; not super spider powers. Half of your augmentations don't make sense in the first place, and would, under no circumstances bring about the results you proclaim they would. Lack of pigment, for example, results in Albinism, and it's impossible to remove every colour from an organism without tampering with vital functions (removing certain coloured macromolecules from blood to get rid of colour would majorly screw up your biological functions, killing you). Oh, and also; 343 Guilty Spark does not "absorb the index" as you say; there are things called internal compartments. In regard to teleportation, Halo is set in a universe where its scientifically possible to travel from one point in space to another (i.e. Slipspace Jumping, if you didn't know) with this in mind, its not far off for teleportation to be plausible. In a nutshell, stop contradicting the laws of physics and you'll be fine. I didnt say slipspace, I said teleportation, and I'm working on Epsilon, so what else do you have? --ShotgunStudios 01:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The seemed to do it fine with the chief's shields in Halo: CE atoms aren't hard to move. It's just the energy it takes. Just saying, so you could keep this friendly, if you changed some things, and had elites with the intelligence of a, a... see, that's the thing, it's not possible to split those atoms.--Hunter on Steriods 01:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) anyone have any ideas on how to do this while keeping his general ability the same? --ShotgunStudios 01:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Give him kryptonite.--Lol@Phailure 01:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Vey helpful. --ShotgunStudios 01:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :If you want serious advice, read Ajax's comment. If you're confused by the terminology of physics, head on to Wikipedia for a general idea of what it is. Note, this is srs advice.--Lol@Phailure 01:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I have, I edited some of them based on that, Zeta for example. --ShotgunStudios 01:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The only real advice I'll give you, is study Einstein. He proved that moving atoms is possible in a way of using the mind. Read the book, A wrinkle in Time, it's messed up, but gives real info.--Hunter on Steriods 03:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Alright, thanks for your help --ShotgunStudios 11:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) You do realize your page is still NCF, right? A great majority of the things you mention on the page are not scientifically possible, and even at that, many of them are also god-modded at the same time. Until you can bring your article back to the bounds of actual scientific possibility, your article is Not Canon Friendly (and pending deletion, if you do not change it within 3 weeks' time).